Technical Field
The present invention relates to a novel lactic acid bacterium isolated from Kimchi, and more specifically, relates to novel Lactobacillus pentosus var. plantarum C29 and Lactobacillus curvatus C3 having an activity for preventing and/or treating aging (senescence) and dementia.
Background Art
To delay an aging process is one of important health challenges in a modern society rapidly proceeding into an aging society. In Korea, the population aged 65 or more comprised 11.3% in 2010, and is anticipated to rapidly increase to 37.3%. In such the aging society, it is anticipated that a disease morbidity rate is increased and enormous medical expenses are expected, as well as it is anticipated that a rapid growth of senile disease such as dementia becomes to be problematic socially.
A process progressing the aging is affected by a genetic, environment, and complex action of a lifestyle, and is followed by various morphological, biochemical changes, in particular, an increase of oxidation stress and inflammation reaction are believed as a major reason involving in a promotion of aging. The oxidation stress is caused by an increase of a generation of reactive oxygen species having a strong reactivity or a reduction of an anti-oxidative defense mechanism in a body, and as a result, biomacromolecules such as DNA, etc. are destroyed, cellular damages are caused to promote the aging, and a risk of age-associated diseases, such as degenerative neuronal disease including dementia, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, etc. is increased.
Alder et al. (Adler A S, Sinha S, Kawahara T L, Zhang J Y, Segal E, Chang H Y. Motif module map reveals enforcement of aging by continuous NF-kappa B activity. Genes Dev. 2007;21:3244-57) proved a relevance between NF-κB activation motif and a unit regulating the aging process and thus demonstrated that the inflammation reaction mediated by NF-κB and the aging process are very closely associated with each other. In addition, it is known that the aging activates PI3K/AKT, which phosphorylates FOXO3, and ROS generation cannot be inhibited and thus a gene variation, etc. are occurred.
Dementia which is one of aging diseases is occurred by chronic or progressive diseases of brain, and regression, degeneration of brain tissues, and aging-central nervous system infection (neurosyphilis, tuberculous meningitis, viral encephalitis, etc.), cerebral infarction, brain damage, toxic metabolic disorder, nervous system disease (Parkinson's disease) and the like, have been known to be a major reason for causing the dementia. Dementia includes Alzheimer's disease, vascular dementia, and other mixed forms, 50˜60% of old dementia patients aged 65 or more have Alzheimer's dementia and remaining 10˜15% of them have the mixed forms of such two (2) diseases. It is known that a waste in brain, β-amyloid (Aβ) is a major cause of the disease of Alzheimer-type dementia, and many drugs have been attempted for treating Alzheimer-type dementia but there are no drug proving its significant effects. Only acetylcholinesterease inhibitor which acts in acetylcholine, is used as a treating agent, but it is known that it partially exhibits an improvement of a cognitive function but does absolutely no action in proceeding of Alzheimer's disease. And thus, there is a need for a development of the effective agent for preventing or treating dementia.
Meanwhile, lactic acid bacteria have been used for a long time and their intestinal regulations, anticancer effects, immune boost effects and the like have been reported. Therefore, inventors of the present invention had been studied for searching lactic acid bacteria having beneficial effects in aging and dementia, and as a result, confirmed that novel lactic acid bacteria isolated from Kimchi have effects for preventing or treating aging and dementia and then completed the present invention.